Holding On
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: Daryl/Glenn Oneshot. "Both of them just wouldn't let go of each other's hand." Based off of Issue 100 of 'The Walking Dead.' Warning: spoilers and a gruesome death! :( Rated M not for lemon (There are none) but for swearing and gore.


**Anyone ever read Issue 100 of 'The Walking Dead'? If you haven't, stop reading if you don't want it to be spoiled for you! But if you want to spoil yourselves, that's fine with me! :p**

**To be honest with you, I haven't really read the comics until someone told me to check out issue 100. I know what you're thinking, (Actually, I don't, but let's assume I do! :p) Hey, why did you skip all the way to a hundred? And I honestly don't really know, but there person who sent it to me was like 'This broke my heart. :(' And because I'm okay with spoilers, I checked it out.**

**My heart was broken too. :(**

**Which leads me to this story. I've read all the comic (well, most of them!) so I Know I'm caught up. The only difference between mine and the comic version is that Daryl exists, Sophia's dead in this one (Sophia's alive in the actual comic), and Maggie isn't here right now. I don't know where she is! :p**

**This is a Daryl/Glenn thing, but it's not lemon. I realized that I suck at writing lemon, I'm more of writing plots and story instead of lemony stuff! So don't expect any lemon. Instead, expect the tragedy of and heartbreak of this story. **

***Notice***

I got a few reviews, (okay, only 2, but still that's a lot to me! And meaningful!) from guests, and I can't respond to them because they're guests and such and I can't private message them, so hopefully, they will find this and read this. I was going to put this at the end of the story, but I'm not sure if they'll read that far, so I'm hoping they see this.

I edited out the 2 parts in the story where I described Glenn 'yellow' because it's racist. (Even though I'm also Asian and I don't really mind myself being called that because I'm kind of used to it now etc etc. :| )I just figuired that with Daryl'd P.O.V, he's think that of Glenn (even though they're married and stuff), but maybe that's more of Merle's way of thinking, isn't it? I don't know, I'm just sorry about that guys, thought it'd be okay, but it's gone now. Sorry :( Hope that it's more readable now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

**_Holding_**_ **on**_

"I simply just cannot fucking decide!" He cried, dramatically waving his hands in the air mockingly. He put a hand on his forehead, thinking deeply. Suddenly, a twisted smile crept onto Negan's face.

"I have an idea." He pointed 'Lucielle' a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, at Rick, who was on his knees, not staring at the crazy lunatic who held them all at his mercy.

"Eenie."

"Meenie."

"Mine"

"Moe."

Daryl shook with rage. _The fucking bastard! This is how he chooses which one of us to kill?! He's playing with our lives like a game! A fucking psychopath!_

Negan, the horrible and insane bastard, was the leader of a large group that called themeselves 'The Saviors.' Daryl mentally scoffed. _Saviors my ass, they're all fucking crazy!_

Daryl looked around at the other members of the group. Everyone had the same kind of expression going on. Carl looked exactly like his father, face down, not looking at the enemy but had an angry glare lighting up his dark eyes. Michonne was looking down too, casting quick, evil looks at the men surrounding them all. Heath has his head so low Daryl couldn't even see what his face looked like.

The only one who didn't stood out was Glenn's expression. He was the only one who let fear leak onto his face. He looked at Daryl who was kneeling right beside him, biting his lip nervously. His pupils had shrunk in fear as he just trembled, waiting for Negan to finish this sadistic game. Daryl put his rough hand over Glenn's smaller one and squeezed it comfortingly, trying to reassure his husband.

Yeah, Daryl fucking Dixon married this chink, just a while back. At first it was just something sexual, something they both needed after so long, but then they're relationship evolved to the point where they actually started to care for each other, that they actually loved each other, to the point where they just got married. Daryl didn't give a shit about being gay or anything like that, even though Merle was pretty upset about it, so upset that he left the group so he wouldn't catch their 'homo disease'. Daryl missed his brother, and Glenn tried his best to comfort him, but Daryl sometimes wondered what happened to Merle, if he was still alive.

Daryl felt Glenn stiffen as Negan approached the final words of the well-known nursery rhyme. Glenn grasped Daryl's hand harder, his chocolate brown eyes shining with tears. Daryl rubbed his back and glared at Negan. The fifty men surrounding them in the background looked on with interest in their eyes, wondering who'll Negan would pick.

"My mother said to pick the very best one," Negan recited the line tauntingly as the baseball bat went in a full circle, going past everyone. The group held their breath, watching, waiting.

"And you," It passed Rick and Carl.

"Are" It passed Daryl.

"It."

It rested at Glenn's forehead.

Glenn's head jerked up, his eyes widened, staring at the baseball bat as if it was some hallucination. He squeezed Daryl's hand tightly. "Daryl." He breathed his name softly, his voice sounding like it'll shatter at any given moment.

"Bring him up." Negan said harshly.

"No." Daryl whispered, holding Glenn's hand harder. "No, not him." Daryl was surprised his voice was audible, his fear made him feel sick to his stomach and his voice felt like it was rotting from the inside-out. _This can't be happening, this isn't happening..._

But two of Negan's men took Glenn from behind and wrenched him away from Daryl. Glenn and Daryl gasped simultaneously, but their hand remained intertwined. The two thugs tugged and pulled Glenn, but both of them just wouldn't let go of each other's hand.

"Oh I see," Negan said in fake astonishment, "You two are gay for each other! Haha! This is going to more fun!" He sneered at the two of them and walked towards them. "Get the Asian on his knees." He commanded to his followers. The two men pushed on Glenn's shoulder, forcing him to kneel before Negan. Glenn and Daryl's hand's were still in one another's.

"Daryl." Glenn whimpered his name again, as if it were the only thing he could say that would keep him from breaking down.

"It'll be okay babe, don't worry." Daryl soothed his panic-stricken lover in a steady voice, but in reality, Daryl was just as terrified as Glenn was. Daryl was always there to protect Glenn from all sorts of danger this apocalyptic wasteland, but now, if he tried to save or defend Glenn from this bastard, everyone would pay. Everyone would die. Daryl couldn't do that, he couldn't let himself go and kick Negan's ass, and that just made the Dixon furious and fearful.

Negan was laughing now at their interaction. "This is going to be fucking great!" Negan roared. "Hey lover boy!" Negan smirked at Daryl, raising his bat high into the air above Glenn's head. Glenn paled at the sight above him. Daryl snarled at Negan while clutching Glenn's sweaty and shaky hand.

"Don't you fucking hurt him." Daryl threatened in a dark, raspy growl, meeting Negan's sadistic smile with a heated look of pure rage.

"I hear the fear in you voice. You're scared, aren't you? " Another large and wild laugh. "Well don't worry, I won't keep you in suspense any longer!"

Glenn tore his gaze away from the baseball bat and nudged Daryl to look at him.

"Daryl." He said in a hushed voice. His eyes were beginning to seep out tears and he just couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"Glenn..." Daryl stared at the young man with soft eyes.

"Daryl, I love-"

In a blur, Glenn's head violently jerked down towards the ground, the words lost in a pained cry. Daryl could only scream as the baseball bat covered in barbed wire, 'Lucielle' Negan had called it, dug its way into his lover's head, the sharp metal digging into his scalp. Negan retracted the baseball bat from Glenn's head. Rick and the other's made a noise of despair as Glenn slowly lifted his head up. Daryl gulped and held Glenn's cheek to bring his face to pwards him. When Daryl saw Glenn, he felt a mixture of disgust, fear, and fury.

There was a large dent where Lucielle had struck him in the back of his head. The blow was so powerful that one of Glenn's beautiful, chocolate eyes had fallen off of its socket and was now just dangling near his cheek. Blood oozed from his head wound and his eye and marked his face in deep red streaks. Daryl just stared at Glenn, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

His hand felt tight, and that was when Daryl realized that he was still intertwined with Glenn, their hands were still together. Glenn was still holding on.

Glenn's mouth twitched. Daryl leaned in closer. "Babe, Glenn, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

Glenn made a wet gurgling noise. He opened his mouth.

"D-D-Daryl!" He spluttered, blood splattering out of his mouth as he spoke. The dark crimson fell splashed onto Daryl's shoulder.

"Glenn..." Daryl whispered. He felt a stray tear slide quietly down his cheek. A few of the survivors were gawking at them, whether it was Glenn's disfigured face or the fact that Daryl Dixon was crying, he didn't know.

"Wow, he took it like a champ!" Negan broke up the atmosphere between the two. Daryl tightened his grip on Glenn's hand as he stood up. Immediately the fifty men in the background took the position to attack. Negan raised his hand in a signal to stop. Daryl could feel himself be consumed by pure, raw fury, all angled towards this little son-of-a-bitch. Negan laughed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me. Are you that stupid?"

Daryl knew he couldn't hurt this man. Shit, what can he do? He can't do anything without killing everyone here! So all Daryl did was glare at the Negan and spit at his feet. Negan just snickered.

"You fucking piece of redneck trash." His voice was full of contempt. "You know, we're just getting started!" He motioned to two men. "Hold lover boy back and make sure he watches every moment of this."

"Get the hell away from me!" Daryl screeched as two low-life's took hold of his arm. They began to drag him away from Glenn. Daryl held onto Glenn's hand, refusing to leave him. "Don't fucking do this! Fuck off, you sick bastards!" Daryl continued to scream and struggle. A wet thunk made him cease struggling.

Negan was at it again, continuously whacking Glenn hard on the head, causing the young man to collapse onto the ground. Glenn's grip onto Daryl's hand was loosening as Negan continued again and again to whack Glenn with the baseball bat. Daryl was still holding Glenn's hand, and surprisingly, even though it was faint, Glenn was still holding onto Daryl's.

Glenn was a twitching mess, his limbs flailing around, his mouth hanging open as he tried to say something.

"D-D-Dar-Dar-Daryl! D-D-Daryl!" Glenn spluttered again.

"Glenn..." Daryl voice vibrated. He stared up at Negan's face, looked as if he were enjoying himself thoroughly.

"I"m going to fucking kill you!" Daryl howled in a fit of rage, his eyes now streaming as he violently shook and kicked his way out of the thugs grasp. Two more people rushed to Daryl's side, restraining him as he desperately tried to make his way towards Glenn.

But Daryl couldn't do anything. Instead he was forced to watch as his lover was beaten, taking multiple hits to the head.

Daryl screamed Glenn's name, he screamed and screamed until his throat ran dry and it was nothing more but a rasp. The tears were falling quickly, sliding down his cheeks until he felt that his whole cheek was moist. He watched in horror as Glenn's head was crushed and flattened, grey matter being squeezed out of his skull, splattering the cold floor.

Glenn's pained shrieks was tearing up Daryl. It made him feel so helpless, it was a horrble stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Stop it! Fucking stop hurting him you filthy asshole! Stop hurting him!" Daryl begged brokenly. Daryl had never been the type of person to beg or plead someone for anything, but for fuck's sake, this was Glenn! His Glenn! He couldn't let this go on!

Negan just cackled. "Oh, so you're begging me now? What happened to your composure there?" He continued to snicker.

The eye that was just hanging from its socket had now rolled away from the messy pile of ripped-up flesh and torn organs and rolled towards Negan's feet. Negan looked at Daryl and tossed him a wicked smile before stepping hard onto the beautiful choclate eye, squishing it, it's gooey remains stuck on Negan's shoe.

"You... You piece of shit..." Daryl barely puffed out the words. He could hardly believe what had just happened. He just stared with wide eyes as Negan landed a few more blows.

When Negan finally stopped, Glenn was unrecognizable. The only thing that you could distinguish that it was Glenn was his trademark cap, just a few inches away from Glenn. His entire head was smashed in, his face destroyed. His jaw hung unnaturally from what used to be his face, but now it was just a giant mess of flesh.

Daryl was speechless. He had completely stopped moving. His heart had stopped beating. Tears continued to drip down his chin as a soft sob began to grow in his throat.

Negan grinned. "In one week, we'll come back for our supplies. Well, see you later." Negan waved the, goodbye and motioned to his followers to follow. They all left, the last ones were the ones holding Daryl. They just threw him to his feet beside Glenn and walked away. The group watched as The Saviors got into their trucks and drove away.

Daryl stared at the body of Glenn, his eyes still watering. His head was just a mess of organs and blood. One of his eyes were still in place, still intact, while the remenants of the other eye was a gooey mark on the ground. His chest felt sore, his head felt blurry, his body just felt numb, cold, empty, and his heart felt like it was the one that was just beaten to death.

"Glenn..." Daryl whisphered the name softly, fondly. The sob in his throat grew louder. He felt something tug at him, it was a faint movement, almost ghostlike, but Daryl certain he felt something.

Daryl looked at his hand. He let out a soft gasp.

Glenn was still holding on.


End file.
